


Drabbles about the life of Gigolas - inspired by the Rising Verse series

by AlexFlex



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex
Summary: Drabbles about the life of Gigolas :This work is inspired by the Rising-verse created by telemachus.I have separated this into individual sections for the individual thoughts.Edit: So, nine months after writing this, I feel like deleting it because I feel my other writing is better quality. But I will let it stand as a monument to how I felt and wrote then.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Fanfic of a fanfic Rising-verse compliant

They sat around the campfire. They waited for the hours until dawn and for the battle.  


“Legolas, it’s like this. You grip your own wrist like so, then flatten your palm and move your fingers like this. That means ‘the ground ahead is not steady’. Inglishmek is not so highly guarded as Kudzul, but I charge you to let no other Dwarf know you know these signs. I know you have trouble with your letters, lad, but this is not hard to learn.”

******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I imagine him dancing to. Play it in the background as you read if you like.   
> TONES AND I - DANCE MONKEY   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0hyYWKXF0Q

  
I have had Droin trade for a barrel of Dornish wine. Now, I know this can intoxicate the firstborn, unlike ale. Tonight, we are repeating a wager you cheated in some years ago and I would have a forfeit.

********

Oh Gods. What the hell is this?  
I thought they said elves only coupled for offspring.  
This elf.  
This elf goes well in bed. Plain to see.  
This dance.  
Every moment, every shift in the music is a different obscene image.  
But he is not actually doing anything, indecent. He is just making you imagine it.  
Bending backwards like that, then thrusting, just for a second. His own hand snaking down his chest.  
Gods. He is standing on his hands.  
His crotch is about… about head height for a Dwarf…  
He is now rotating his hips.  
Fuck. He’s back on his feet now but is almost squatting, opening and closing his legs in time to the music.  
I’m hard. The table hides it, but I dare not touch myself. The last bastard who tried to make a move on the Dwarf met a sorry end, and I do not think the Dwarf will let it pass without notice if I drew attention to the evidence of my lust.  
He is… the only word I can use is undulating, then making his thighs tremble. Why is he bending like that? Gods, how can he twist in the air that way?  
This music is not normal music. It is too sensual. As if the music itself is a lover’s hands all over you.  
Fuck. Why is he dancing like this? This is not a brothel, it’s King Eomer’s court. I dare not look at the queen. Her blush is so deep it is running down to her chest. They have a son, and she is no maid but still, this is not decent.  
But it is no bordello dance. It is not feminine at all.  
Why is he dancing like this? They told me elves only comb each other’s hair and nothing more.  
I groan and grit my teeth together and hope that it ends soon.  
But no. The elf has started to gyrate around a support pillar.  
Gods.

******


	3. Chapter 3

This more-than-combing could not replace combing. Still I needed it every night. He always combs me first. A kiss on my head. A caress of the ear. Gentle words of love. Over and over.

Then I comb him. His hair is unbound before me, his beard. Then I comb his arms, under his arms, his chest, his legs, his thatch.

I carefully put our combs away. I would not want them broken as on that first night.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas sits in the room full of dwarrow. They are now old enough to understand the value of their traditions, the secrecy that shrouds their culture and to be instructed in Kudzul. An oversized desk has been set at the back of the classroom. Legolas repeats with the class ‘aa, ee, ii, oo, uu.’


	5. Chapter 5

I hope it pleases him.

I lead him up a narrow spiral staircase. From our chamber to here, I have carved mine signs at slightly higher than average height. Legolas should be able to find his way here and back whenever he wished it.

Droin had exchanged countless letters with Erebor and come up with this new design. The glass blowers had been commissioned to create a window with moving parts.

‘Open your eyes now, Legolas, love.’ They both looked up, and above them had been excavated a shaft which showed clear to the stars. Aye, it was not the whole sky, just a window, but he hoped that in his hours here, his elf, when he felt too weighed down by stone, could come here, and sing to the stars, or the blue sky.


	6. Chapter 6

  
The grey runs through his beard now, through his chest hair. There is little red left. As I reach down to unlace him, my mouth is playing with his nipples. His breathing is fast. I reach down to unlace him and I see he is still soft. I look up in surprise. His face crumples. Crumbles.

  
He pushes me away and walks out of the room.

  
When he returns, I just hold him.

  
"I am getting old, elf. I’m sorry."

  
I hold him all night.


End file.
